


Playing with Fire

by zoom



Category: Dragons: Riders of Berk (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (2010)
Genre: I just needed this, M/M, Modern AU, Pool Sex, Yaoi, dagcup, dagur, dagur/hiccup, dubcon, hiccup - Freeform, i don't even know ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 16:10:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoom/pseuds/zoom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Underaged dub-con modern!au Dagcup with a side of pool sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing with Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Look. Sometimes you just need a major yaoi smut ficlet between the good guy and one of the bad guys, okay?? Okay.

Dagur was 17, violent and completely insane. Hiccup was about 14, small and clumsy.

Whoever decided anything good could come of leaving Dagur alone with Hiccup should be shot. 

Their dads went way back, old war buddies or something. Neither of the boys were doing a bang up job in following their father’s footsteps – Hiccup failed at every sports try outs his dad pressured him into attending, and Dagur, well, for starters his dad was actually sane.

Seriously, it was unbelievable how normal his dad was! Apparently he was a feared general in his day, like Hiccup’s dad. But he was retiring soon, and he seemed like the kind of guy who only believed in fighting for what was right, when the people really needed you to put your life on the line for them.

Dagur was a completely different story.

The redheaded teenager passed the time throwing rocks at stray dogs and hunting on private property with his dad’s shotgun. He gave nerds wedgies and swirlies between classes, and used gym as an excuse to get “accidentally” slam into his favorite dorks. Bottom line, he was a royal asshole who didn’t give two shits about the rules or, you know, _feelings_ or anything like that. Hahahahahahha no.

...So how exactly did Hiccup end up alone in his backyard with this creep again??

Oh, right. Dads. Wartime buddies. Off for a bite and a drink while the kids “play” outside. Yes, good plan, thanks for that watchful care and all.

“Why don’t you two take a dip in the pool?” Stoick suggested, smiling like they were all one happy family.

Dagur’s face lit like the jack-o-lanterns that made Hiccup cry when he was five.

“Yeah,” agreed the big bully with his evilest grin. He turned to the younger boy, eyes outright _feral_. “Great idea.”

To appease his dad, Hiccup went ahead and put on his swimming trunks, throwing a big ol’ shirt over himself because there wasn’t any way in _hell_ he was _actually_ going to go swimming with this crazy fuck. But as long as his dad thought everything was just great, there’d be no awkward questions. Not like he’d even listen to the answers...

Dagur didn’t get a whole lot of opportunities alone with Hiccup, but when they came, he took them hard. He pushed the other kid around enough to bloody his nose and knees, and he stomped on his drawings copied his homework (they were at the same math level – Dagur had kind of a habit of failing school). Nothing too terrible, all things considered. Yet. But there were some real horror stories about this guy, and Hiccup believed every word.

When their parents were gone, Hiccup determined being _outside_ the house was remotely safer than being inside. If he had to get away at least he was already out, or maybe he could even double back inside and lock Dagur out! Yeah, that could work!

Dagur didn’t wait more than a few _seconds_ after the parental supervision was gone before he rounded on the littler teen. There was barely even time to back away, let alone make a run for it. The guy just cornered Hiccup, forcing his slender back flush against the wall of his house, hands poised at either side of his auburn head.

“In the pool,” he ordered with a maniacal smirk, pushing off of the wall with his palms. “Don’t make me wait.”

Much as Hiccup valued his life and all – wait a minute, no he didn’t, his life sucked. Well, it sucked, but it could’ve been _worse_ – okay the point is, he didn’t want to like, _die_ or anything. And talking back to Dagur was about as sure a death wish as there was in these parts.

But Hiccup was kind of a talk-first-realize-mistake-later sort of kid.

“Ahh,” he bumbled, trying to scoot along the wall to safety. “Wh-what, hang on now, maybe we should take a – a scenic bike ride instead, doesn’t that sound a lot – _waa-ha-ha-haay_ better than swimm-”

The bully, almost a foot taller and far wider in the shoulders, grabbed the front of Hiccup’s T-shirt. His dark eyes glinted under the crooked camouflage cap he wore, his firm grip dragging Hiccup closer to that deranged expression.

“Don’t you wanna play?”

Hiccup cleared his throat, eying the tough fist hooked over his collar. “Uh-hh, y-you know what, o-okay, sure, just, haha, ha... okay just, I’ll just, um, you can – you can maybe let go of me now?”

Miraculously, Dagur obliged. Then he followed the miracle with a devious grin. “Off,” commanded the teen psycho.

“...Off-?” the younger teen repeated blankly. Off what, his rocker? That’s for fucking sure.

“Take off the shirt,” the taller boy clarified, smiling like it was his fucking birthday. “It’ll get in the way.”

“...O-okay?”

Hiccup did not like how interested Dagur was in ditching the shirt, but he peeled it off anyway. Better not to risk it, and he was right, it _would_ get in the way if he tried to swim in it.

...That’s what he was talking about, right?

The second it was off, Dagur grabbed the other boy, hauled him over to the poolside and shoved him in. Water surrounded Hiccup before he could stop a breath from pulling in, burning at his nostrils and throat. When he finally broke past the water’s surface into blessed air, he was choking, clinging to his chest and mouth.

Dagur was in stitches.

Hiccup’s glare wasn’t much more alarming than a puppy’s, fortunately for his wellbeing. He at least knew better than to call Dagur out on being a total dick, but _oohhhh_ he had some choice words for this guy one of these days...

The sadist tore off his own shirt, leaving Hiccup feeling scrawny and hoping puberty would hit him at _some_ point, because next to Dagur’s wrestler-toned body, he looked like a dumb _twig_.

Not that he was paying attention to the way Dagur’s biceps shifted when he lifted his arms. Or giving that four-going-on-six-pack any of his notice. Or even acknowledging those pecs – jeez, how do you even _get_ pecs like – wait, wait. Ogling a psychopath. That has to be up there with giving goo-goo eyes to starving tigers.

Dagur jumped in, almost hitting Hiccup before the kid frantically flailed away just in time. A hand grabbed the freckled boy’s thigh, and with a sharp yelp he was dragged back under. For the second time, water riled against him, threatening to leap into his lungs at every jolt Dagur was giving him. Finally, he released Hiccup, letting the boy tear out of the water to choke _again_. Ugh, what a _barbarian_.

Just as Hiccup caught his breath, he felt the older boy behind him, arms suddenly seizing his slim waist and urging him to the poolside. “Wh-! Da-Dagur, come on,” the boy spluttered, pressed roughly chest-first to the wall of the pool. “W-why don’t we just – we can, we can talk this out!”

The bully’s hands started wandering, up, down – way down, whoa now! He squeezed and pressed at the skinny body enslaved in his grip.

“Ah-hh – wh-wha, uhh, what – what aaarree you – ahh! – d-doing?” the boy stammered, completely caught off-guard by the invasive touches traversing his skin. It was – weird. Not entirely... un _likable_... but uninvited. And if this was going where he was beginning to _think_ it was going... “S-stop it,” he whispered. “Dagur...”

“Hey Hiccup,” the other boy’s voice murmured in his ear like a growling predator of some serpant-y variety – wait, serpents don’t growl, do they? Errr just something big and scaly and growly. Oh hey, the Devil fits that profile pretty neatly, huh? – Dagur’s teeth teased the soft lobe of Hiccup’s ear, and he asked lowly, “Ever been fucked?”

The older boy snatched Hiccup’s backside, provoking a jolt from the trapped teen. “A-ha haha, shhhhwwa whaa?” was all he managed to say.

“You know what I mean, right?” Dagur practically purred, stroking down the curve of the boy’s buttocks through his trunks. Little high-pitched sounds escaped his slender catch. “Or are you just too _special_ to know about all that dirty big kid stuff?”

Despite everything, Hiccup’s first reaction was to roll his eyes. “I’m not five,” he bit out. “I... I know what you’re doing,” the boy said quietly, and even more quietly added, “I don’t want you to...”

Dagur was quiet for a second, before a chuckle resounded in his chest – Hiccup could feel it tremble against his back – and the bully’s hands moved forward, slipping past the elastic rim of the boy’s green trunks. “Sure you don’t,” he said dismissively, digging his hands inside the garment against the boy’s panicked lurches.

“D-don’t!” the boy whimpered, but his hands were on him, they were around his prick, and they were _pulling, squeezing,_ almost so that it hurt. “Aa-ahh,” he moaned, “Da-Dagur, stop...” 

And even though he was saying it, had been saying it, didn’t trust this guy with his big _toe_ let alone his life, or his – or anything else he might currently kind of have possession of! - ....Dagur was right. He _didn’t_ want him to stop touching him like this, didn’t want him to back off and let him move. Hiccup... _liked_ being entrapped, liked the way Dagur didn’t wait for him and lorded total control over his smaller body.

But he couldn’t – this couldn’t be happening, he wasn’t _that_ weird of a guy, was he?? Okay maybe he was figuring out recently he liked guys just as much as girls, but, but _Dagur_ of all people?! The exact opposite of stable relationship material?? It was so _stupid_ to _enjoy_ this, to get a rise out of that dominating touch, when _everything_ in the evolution of his species should be telling him _not_ to!

It went against all kind of sense. And maybe that was what got him...

It _was_ stupid, and insane, and he didn’t even know _what_ this blockhead was going to do to him. But that threat of the wild unknown... that was what was leaving him helplessly moaning in Dagur’s pumping hand.

He’d always been a little... _excited_ by danger. Every time he was told not to do something, his first instinct was to _do_ it. It was totally nuts, half the time getting his ass nearly busted. But it was always worth it for that tingle it sent down his spine – knowing that at any second, the looming threat could just close over him just made his chest pound and his breath heave.

And was it _really_ so contrary to evolution to be drawn _towards_ the fire instead of away from it? How else did we ever master it? Who but the odd one not afraid of, but _intrigued_ by the beast would ever learn anything about it, how to kill it, or even how to tame it?

Hiccup’s thoughts were thrashing in a heated jumble, but they began to cohere under one bodily certainty, however irrational – he wanted this. Maybe that made him crazy, maybe he would die a little if anyone found out. But all he knew was that his body was reacting to Dagur’s, and he didn’t really see any point in beating himself up over it (maybe later).

“ _Dagur_...” he gasped, gripping the rounded, concrete edge of the little pool. The boy could feel something jabbing at his ass, rubbing along the cheeks while Dagur started jerking his hips.

The older of the two yanked down Hiccup’s swimming trunks, startling an awkward yelp from the other boy as he grabbed a handful of auburn tresses and dragged back a freckly face towards his. “Bite and we do this dry, got it nerd?”

Hiccup wasn’t sure he got any of that _whatsoever_ , but he nodded to be safe. Then to his surprise, Dagur shoved his fingers in Hiccup’s mouth. The boy’s muffled cry brought another of those sick smiles to the older boy’s lips. Dagur stared down with a hazy gaze, still bucking his hard-on against the younger teen’s bared ass.

Dagur... _loved_ this. And Hiccup realized suddenly, it had nothing to do with him, or sex, or emotions – pfft definitely not. This was the smug face Dagur always had when he watched people squirm under his glare, watched Hiccup mumble and back away and try to escape. It was the _power_ he had over him. Watching his own fingers penetrate the boy’s whimpering mouth, feeling the gradual submission in the lithe limbs pinned under his – that was getting him off like crazy.

And that’s what was coaxing shuddering moans out of Hiccup, not Dagur himself, but the total _domination_ he wielded.

Out of everything so very _wrong_ about this, the heart of this insanity was that, despite Hiccup and Dagur being such utterly different people – a bookish, awkward boy and a criminally oriented, menace of a young man – in this _one_ thing? They were perfectly matched.

They were both exactly the right _kind_ of crazy to drive one another wild with desire.

Finally, the older teen pulled out his fingers, other hand still in the boy’s hair, and drove the slick digits down along the submerged line of his buttocks. Without warning, he stuck one of them into Hiccup, all the way to the second knuckle.

The boy jerked. “-Aah – wha –s-s-stop it – hurts...” he gasped brokenly through the burn of Dagur’s finger-fucking.

“Only getting started,” Dagur ground out, pumping his finger hard into the tight flesh. He added, breathy and low, jolting the boy’s head in his grip, “I’m gonna fuck you til you scream.”

A ragged moan escaped Hiccup, fingers leaving the poolside and slipping down his slender abdomen.

“And you’re gonna take it like a bitch, aren’t ya?”

Dagur’s voice grated over the ebbing pain, grinding raw pleasure into the little teen with that digging finger.

Suddenly it stabbed sharply in him. “ _Aren’t_ you?” the bully repeated.

Hiccup’s breaths shook, chlorine filling his nostrils while the water gently swayed around his gasping chest. “I-I – y-you –ohh– actually want, want me – to _say_...?”

“Say you want,” Dagur drove in another finger, inciting a cry from the other boy, “to get fucked like a little bitch.”

“Uh- it ah, in those exact—?”

Dagur jerked on the boy’s hair, ramming his fingers in him until he could barely speak at all.

“You’re gonna say it. And then I’m gonna fuck you, and I wanna hear you scream.”

Biting back a comment along the lines of ‘well that seems uncalled for,’ Hiccup’s panting mouth parted. “I... I want – to, to get... fucked...”

A third finger struck at his loosened inner muscles. The overpowering burn forced his eyes shut, and an, “Ah-oh –oh God, oh God...” from his lips.

“Who do you want to fuck you?” Dagur’s breath was shallowing, raspy against Hiccup’s ear.

“Y-you...”

“You want me to what?”

“Fuck me...” the little teen whimpered, stroking himself under the water. His trunks were down by his knees, all dignity cast to the wind – only bare, shameless instinct was left. “F-fuck me,” he begged. “Fuck me, _fuck me_...”

The fingers drew out of him, and in a few second’s adjustment, something vaster pushed past the outermost rim. Hiccup gasped – he almost couldn’t breathe – oh _fuck_. Dagur shoved himself in further, despite the other boy’s strangled cries. His girth was _thick_ , length not exactly petite either – Hiccup bit at his lip and his eyes stung.

“Got a –hnng– a tight ass – _fuck_ ,” Dagur groaned.

Dagur didn’t wait too long before he started fucking him, grinding his hips against Hiccup’s ass and _impaling_ him with his huge fucking dick.

The boy shuddered with moans, the ache devolving into a kind of ecstasy, a kind completely uncharted to Hiccup. Those merciless thrusts pounded him faster, deeper, leaving the boy gasping desperately for air like a fish out of water. Then the hilt of Dagur’s length slammed up against something, _something_ in him he didn’t even know existed, and just as he was told, Hiccup started screaming.

Dagur fucked him senseless, fucked him hard at a wild pace, fucked him until the teen couldn’t take it, couldn’t keep his slipping hold on sanity or identity or any other construct rooted only in society. His hand jerked at himself, and with one long, shrill cry, he quaked and reeled with blissful tremors. Dagur grunted and came inside him while he tensed around his cock, filling him up with hot liquid.

The older teen pulled out without ceremony, letting go of the wrecked boy who clung to the pool’s edge.

“Get dressed, retard,” Dagur laughed breathily, thwacking the boy’s shoulder. “Think our dads just pulled in...”

“Oghnffk good gods,” Hiccup grumbled frantically, tugging his trunks up while Dagur cackled at him.

“Knew you’d make a good bitch,” he muttered through his grin, not so sharp at the edges as it was before...

Green eyes turned to him with an unexpected gleam. “Y-yeah, eh, guess you were okay too.”

Dagur gaped, chest puffed haughtily. “Wh- _okay_??? You little-!”

“Boys, we’re baack!”

The older teen growled, glaring at Hiccup’s playful smirk, mouthing ‘Next time...’

**Author's Note:**

> ........So there might be more to this. There might not. If there is I guarantee it's gonna be pretty ridiculous but idec. :B Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed~


End file.
